With every beat of my heart
by minifi
Summary: missing scene, Folge 2x04 - Der unheimliche Verehrer/The Prankster Nach einem Anruf vom Prankster taucht Lois nachts mit Pizza & Leathal Weapon 1-3 bei Clark auf,schläft auf der Couch neben ihm ein und dann ...


**Disclaimer:** **Mir gehört nichts, ich leih mir Lois und Clark nur aus für diesen Oneshot. :-)**

~*~

Wie friedlich Lois aussah, wenn sie schlief. Die Augen bewegungslos unter den geschlossenen Lidern, die Lippen leicht aufeinander ruhend in dem entspannten Gesicht, die sorgenfreie Stirn an Clarks Schulter gelehnt. Nur der Schlaf vermochte es, all die Besorgnis von ihrem Gesicht zu wischen, die sich vorhin noch so deutlich darin abgezeichnet hatte.

Manchmal glaubte Clark, dass Lois nur im Schlaf ihr wahres Wesen zeigte, das sie im Alltag so gut hinter ihrem toughen Auftreten zu verstecken wusste. Da draußen war sie die starke, unabhängige, furchtlose und risikofreudige Lois, die sich nicht leicht an der Nase herumführen und sich nichts von niemandem gefallen ließ. Sie war stur und rechthaberisch, wollte bei allem immer die Erste und Beste sein. Die Momente waren rar, in denen sie ihn in ihr Herz blicken ließ, ihm ihre Verletzlichkeit, ihre Furcht, ihre Ängste und ihre Probleme offenbarte. In diesen Momenten legte sie die Alltags-Lois ab und ließ die darunter liegende wahre Lois zum Vorschein kommen. Die Lois, die ihre Ohnmacht eingestehen und um Hilfe bitten konnte. Die Lois, die sich ihm anvertraute, wenn es ihr schlecht ging.

Was sie wohl gerade träumte? Hoffentlich etwas Schönes, dachte Clark. Griffins Morddrohung hatte ihr ziemlich stark zugesetzt. Sie war so aufgekratzt gewesen. Unruhig und nervös. So war sie nur, wenn ihr etwas sehr zu schaffen machte. Und so eine Morddrohung war wirklich nicht leicht wegzustecken.

Clark drehte den Kopf und musterte Lois' gelockerte Gesichtszüge. Sie bewegte die Lippen leicht im Schlaf. Offensichtlich war sie weit fort im Traumland, wo sie ihre Probleme für eine Weile vergessen konnte, und das war auch gut so. Manchmal fragte Clark sich, wie sie es Tag für Tag schaffte, den harten Reporteralltag zu bestehen. Ständig hinter einer heißen Spur her und fast genauso oft dadurch in Lebensgefahr. Wie oft hatte er ihr schon als Superman das Leben gerettet?

Lois murmelte etwas Unverständliches, als wollte sie ihm eine Antwort geben, und drehte den Kopf leicht.

Langsam nahm Clark seinen rechten Arm von Lois' Schultern und griff nach der Fernbedienung, die auf dem Couchtisch lag. Er schaltete den Film aus und legte sie sie so geräuschlos wie möglich zurück, den Blick unverwandt auf Lois' unbeschwertes Gesicht gerichtet. Ihr Atem ging ruhig und gleichmäßig, als er seine Hände behutsam unter ihren Körper schob und sie in seine Arme hob. Ihr Kopf lehnte sich wie von selbst an seine Brust, während er sie in sein Schlafzimmer trug, darauf bedacht, so leise wie möglich zu sein, um sie ja nicht aufzuwecken. Vorsichtig legte er sie aufs Bett, stützte ihren Kopf, als er ihr das Kissen unter den Nacken schob, und breitete gerade die Decke über ihren Körper, als er sie leise seinen Namen rufen hörte.

„Was machst du?", fragte Lois mit halb geschlossenen Lidern und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

„Ich überlasse dir heute das Bett.", antwortete Clark sanft und ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf Lois' Lippen. Er sorgte so liebevoll für sie, sie wusste gar nicht, womit sie das verdient hatte.

„Gute Nacht.", sagte er und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, bevor er sich von der Bettkante erhob, um sich zurückzuziehen.

„Clark?"

„Ja?" Er hielt inne.

Lois errötete leicht. Während sie sprach, starrte sie auf ihre Finger, die mit dem Rand der Bettdecke spielten.

„Ähm, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn du .... ich meine ... würdest du ..... würdest du dich vielleicht zu mir legen?" Dann hob sie die Augen. „Ich ... möchte nicht allein schlafen."

Und Clark sah wieder einen Teil der Angst von vorhin in ihre Augen zurückkehren und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als diese Angst von ihr nehmen zu können.

„Natürlich.", sagte er sanft, legte sich zu ihr ins Bett und zog die Decke über ihre beiden Körper.

„Danke, Clark.", flüsterte Lois und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann drehte sich auf die Seite und schmiegte sich ins Kissen. Clark spürte, wie sie sich neben ihm erneut entspannte, und schon bald hörte er das gleichmäßige Atmen, das nur der Schlaf brachte.

Er selbst war noch viel zu wach, um auch nur ein Auge zutun zu können. Er hatte die Arme im Nacken verschränkt und starrte an die Decke. Ein Gedanke kreiste in seinem Kopf und drängte alles andere in den Hintergrund. Er musste Griffin finden und Lois' Angst ein Ende bereiten. Er hasste es, sie so verängstigt und hilflos zu sehen. Nein, er würde nicht zulassen, dass er ihr weiterhin Angst einjagte. Griffin musste zur Strecke gebracht werden.

Clark wandte den Kopf und besah sich Lois' schlafende Gestalt. Er strich ihr erneut eine lose Haarsträhne hinters Ohr, als sie sich plötzlich bewegte, und befürchtete schon, sie aufgeweckt zu haben. Doch Lois' Augen blieben geschlossen, als sie sich umdrehte, den Kopf wie selbstverständlich auf Clarks Brust bettete und eine Hand neben ihr Gesicht legte. Genau dorthin, wo sein Herz schlug.

Clark musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Wenn sie wüsste, was sie da gerade tat.

Er löste seine Arme vom Kopf und zog mit dem linken die Decke über Lois' Schultern. Den Rechten schlang er um ihre Taille, als könnte er sie so vor allem Bösen, das da draußen lauerte, bewahren, und drückte einen Kuss in ihr Haar.

Oh ja, sie würde schöne Träume haben, diese Nacht, dafür würde Clark sorgen. Mit jedem Schlag seines Herzens.

~*~

**Ich hoffe, der Oneshot hat euch gefallen. :-) Ich finde, zwischen romantisch und kitschig ist es eine ziemliche Gratwanderung, da muss man ganz schön aufpassen, wie man sich ausdrückt, deshalb hoffe ich, ich bin nicht ins Kitschige abgerutscht. Sagt mir einfach, was ihr denkt, Kritik jeder Art ist erwünscht. :-) **


End file.
